


7 Times She Saw Her (A Love Story Told In Seven Instances of Beauty-Ogling)

by bukkunkun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Iago Is A Fucking Creeper, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lots of denial, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Swearing, Takumi Is Really Gay, Tsunderes, but not really, ngl i'm also Really Gay, sweats intensely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An AU where everyone. is. girls. Except Corrin. But he's not tapping anyone.)</p><p>The first time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, she thought she was a stunning beauty.</p><p>She also thought she was a gigantic bitch.</p><p>(Alternate title: Takumi is Really Gay™ and So Are Her Sisters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Times She Saw Her (A Love Story Told In Seven Instances of Beauty-Ogling)

**Author's Note:**

> so it started off with me going "hum hum! i've never written femslash publicly as a solo before!" and "hum hum! i've got the craving for leokumis!" and it wasn't two mutually exclusive things so there we have it. this fic
> 
> there was also that one FB chat session I had with my friend [ziraulo](ziraulo.tumblr.com) about headcanons and i remember mentioning how leo's determination to get rid of iago, that sonofabitch, was like. intense. i was like "gee what did iago do to make leo hate him so much" and then somewhere near the end of conquest iago mentioned he "knew leo since he was a little boy" and i. jumped to conclusions. im sorry but iago's a fucking creep man you can't blame me for trying
> 
> and then i saw [this wonderful log](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56893767) over at the ryoumarx tag on pixiv and i realised. i was so gay. for fem!ryoma. i would marry her, lovely waifu, break me in half, astra me into next week
> 
> so i wanted femslash. and leokumis. ryouko and xandria would have to wait.
> 
> Contains mild spoilers for Revelations. Also a whole lot of Gay Princesses™ and Corrin being the lazy "genius" he is. i love him
> 
> also, i decided to go with leona instead of lea because "princess lea" sounds too.............................................. hm
> 
> thanks for sitting through this useless explanation pls enjoy the fic

The first time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, she thought she was a stunning beauty.

She also thought she was a gigantic bitch.

Takumi watched her from the hall she was being kept in, ignoring Izana’s obnoxious attempts to flirt with her as she focused on trying to understand what Corrin was saying. She could see red behind him, and she frowned. Was that…? It couldn’t be.

It was, as Sakura tackled her the moment they were set free, and Takumi’s faith in Corrin’s betrayal wavered. Uncertainty burned at her gut, and her blood boiled. Had she been wrong? Had she jumped to conclusions, like she always did? Did Princess Leona do some impressive shit again?

She did, didn’t she. She saw the magic that had killed Zola. She saw the way blood flecked the blonde princess’s cheek, the way she was unwavering, unblinking. Cold, ruthless.

(Hot.)

White anger flashed in her, and she didn’t even say what she intended to say to Corrin.

“That Princess Leona is such a bitch.” she blurted out, and Sakura gasped the way she always did when Takumi said something stupid. Like she always did. She resisted the urge to slap her forehead, forcing herself to stay strong in front of Sakura. She was going to give this traitorous big brother a good roasting, that was what she was going to do.

“She’s not, uh…” Corrin looked taken aback at what she said, and struggled to find what to say. In the end he gave up, and he sighed. “Takumi, please. Are you hurt? Did Zola do anything to you?”

“Don’t talk about me like you’re worried!” Her voice peaked a little there, and Sakura squeaked, hiding behind Corrin and she knew she messed up. Again, she bitterly reminded herself. “You’re a traitor to Hoshido, Corrin! If you’re thinking that I’ll be any way _nice_ to you, get ready to get disappointed!”

Corrin looked more exasperated than defeated, and Takumi wanted to add more of the latter, had Izana not suddenly stepped in.

“Lady Takumi, Lady Takumi,” he tutted, “Please, join him. The dragons said so!”

And gods, if her day wasn’t shitty enough.

But then Izana died after giving Corrin one final message (“Go see a dragon? Jeez, aren’t _you_ already a dragon?”) and one thing led to another and before she knew it, she was following Corrin into the Bottomless Ravine, Princesses Camilla and Elise at their side.

“You know, I never would have thought it’d go this way.” she confessed one evening, as she and Sakura sat next to each other in front of a fire Hinata had prepared for them. Her little sister smiled and nodded, sighing as she looked up to see Elise approaching them.

“Neither did I.” she agreed, “But I had hoped.”

Takumi hummed absently at that in response, and watched as Elise and Sakura huddled together and began to chat.

“They’ve become such wonderful friends, haven’t they?” Camilla’s voice shocked her into jumping, a shriek escaping from Takumi’s throat before she could catch it as reflex had her leap into the air, and the older woman’s laughter was soon joined by Elise’s and Sakura’s. Takumi flushed deeply, shame boiling in her blood as she sat back heavily down, arms crossed. Across camp she could see Corrin already running, the damn worrywart, as Camilla stroked her hair fondly. “Ah, I think you and Leona would get along rather well too.”

“Ha, yeah.” She scoffed, jerking her head away from Camilla’s admittedly warm hand. “And I absolutely _love_ Nohrians.”

“Takumi-nee-sama,” Sakura sighed exasperatedly, but she huffed in annoyance. Camilla seemed to take it in stride, however, giggling as she tried to comb the locks of her hair that stood behind the ribbon that tied it back. It had Takumi miss Hinoka and Ryouko’s touches, but she scooted away from her hand nevertheless.

“Well, you certainly act the same.” She chuckled. “Almost like twins, really.”

“Takumi,” Corrin took this absolutely _perfect_ moment to rush in, “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, jeez,” she grumbled, “And get this, Princess Camilla, I’m no twin with a _girl_ like Princess Leona.” She jabbed a finger in Camilla’s face, only earning her a warm smile and a hand grabbing her finger. She turned to glower at Corrin, who was giving her an exasperated glare.

“Takumi, behave.” He scolded her, and she snatched her hand away from him.

Scoffing, she got up, and stormed away. Camilla, Corrin, Elise and Sakura all watched her walk for a few metres, before stumbling over a box, virtually unseen in the darkness of the night falling over them. She yelled, practically screaming, in frustration, kicking the box, before hurrying away off to her tent.

The Nohrian siblings all laughed, much to Sakura’s confusion.

“Yep,” Corrin shook his head fondly. “Exactly the same as Leona.”

“Indeed,” Camilla warmly agreed, “Now, ladies, I’ve heard that Subaki makes an absolutely _divine_ surf n’ turf…”

* * *

The second time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, she was just recovering from a particularly bad hit from a berserker, panting heavily as she scurried away to retreat, the Fujin Yumi clumsy and taking up too much space in her hands. She hurried to pull a treatment out, desperate for _anything_ she’d packed in her satchel—a healing concoction, a vulnerary, _anything_ would do, just enough to earn her enough time to run back to Sakura for healing.

However, she wasn’t as lucky. She tripped over a root (curse that root, she thought on her way down) on the ankle that went bad from the box she had stumbled over the other evening, and she went down fast. She whirled around, sullying the fur of her clothes with dirt, and her eyes widened in fear to see the berserker’s axe coming down—

Only as she winced, her hand shooting up in a feeble attempt to shield herself, she heard a familiar voice, cracking slightly in the middle like a crescendo too fast done on a shamisen.

“Trying to get killed?”

The same green glow and tree branches that ended Zola’s life flashed before Takumi’s eyes and the sound of angry hooves shook the earth. A hand grabbed her by the back of her collar and the next thing she knew she was being heaved up. _On a galloping mount_.

Takumi screamed, but years of getting dragged by Hinoka in a particularly mischievous mood atop her pegasus had trained her for that kind of thing, and she recovered fast enough to kick off the rock fast approaching to jump up on the mount. Her arms wrapped around a slim waist, and short blonde hair swam in her vision as she felt a small bottle being pressed in her hand. A healing concoction. Thank the gods.

She greedily downed it before throwing it _hard_ into the rushing surroundings for it to smack hard into a soldier’s face, smashing and rendering him blind. His scream told her as much, and she heard laughter from the rider she was probably crushing with her one-armed hug.

“So you _can_ aim worth a damn,” Princess Leona scoffed, finally slowing down to let Takumi realise that she had brought her back to her sisters, Sakura rushing forward to wave a Sun festal at her. She could feel her wounds disappear, and she jumped off Leona’s horse, shame burning in her cheeks.

“Princess Leona.” She grumbled, looking up at the blonde, who looked down at her with a condescending smirk. It made her skin crawl, and her blood boil with annoyance.

“Princess Takumi.” She smirked back, but it immediately dropped into that cold look she first saw on her, and Takumi wasn’t so sure if the entire reason why she was blushing was because she was mad. “Don’t get in my way.” She simply deadpanned, before riding away to join another head of bouncing golden hair, Crown Princess Xandria of Nohr.

Takumi growled, bristling in anger at the princess, stopping only when she felt Ryouko’s hand on her shoulder.

“Now is not the time, Takumi.” She sternly said, turning to look at Scarlet. “Let’s all get a move on now.”

The blonde gave her a wink, mock-saluting her, and Ryouko quickly climbed on behind the wyvern. “Takumi, make with speed! We cannot let the Nohrian sisters outdo us, even as grit-teeth allies.” Her grin was wry. “I, personally, would like to get an edge on that Princess Xandria, so. Haste.”

Takumi nodded hurriedly, rushing to Hinoka, who was already calling her over. As she climbed on the pegasus’s back, she spied Princess Leona in the distance, firing spells left and right as her retainers (some creep with an eyepatch and a costumed weirdo, she thought) picked off what she didn’t finish.

She bristled. Hinata and Oboro had to stay behind in that Castle Corrin owned in some other astral plane. If they were there with her right now, she’d…

“Takumi,” Hinoka laughed. “Calm, sister. My midsection hurts.”

Takumi gasped, loosening her grip she’d been tightening. “I-I’m sorry, Hinoka.”

The redhead shook her head. “‘S okay.” She assured her. “Come on, I know how much you wanna beat that blonde little princess into the ground. Let’s go. Get your yumi ready. I’ve got a score to set with that Princess Camilla, too.”

It was out of her mouth without her realising it.

“Princess Camilla isn’t actually all that bad.”

Hinoka raised an eyebrow at her, and Takumi immediately backtracked.

“She’s the worst.”

A slow smile crossed Hinoka’s face. “... _Okay_.” She slowly drawled, but spurred her pegasus onward, ever faster. “Whatever you say, Takumi.” She chuckled, making a wide loop with her pegasus. “There’s Princess Leona. Pick off the soldiers before she could.”

“You got it.” Takumi took a deep breath, drawing a glowing arrow from the Fujin Yumi as Hinoka began her rapid descent.

“Now!”

Takumi jumped off the pegasus and fired three arrows in quick succession, taking down three soldiers at once as Hinoka speared the last one, before flying off. Leona stopped in the middle of casting her spell, the runes appearing around her and the glow already growing as Takumi landed in a roll to break her fall. It was gone when Takumi jumped on her feet, and a grin crossed her face when she saw the scowl on the princess’s face.

“Those were mine.” She snarled.

“You know what they say about being fast and furious.” Takumi retorted, smug. She suddenly turned around to fire another bolt from Fujin Yumi right into the chest of a lancer. “That’s four, Princess Leona.”

The blonde glowered at her. “You’re on.”

“Lady Leona,” the eye-patched adventurer began to say, but she clicked her tongue.

“Man the ballista, Niles. Odin, support him.” She ordered, “She’s _mine_.”

The shiver that ran down Takumi’s spine decidedly did _not_ mean _anything_.

She held her hand out at the silver-haired princess. “Come on. Getting to the fight’s easier this way.”

Takumi blinked at her, confused why was she doing this all of a sudden, when Leona sighed. “I mean, get on my horse, you bumbling little girl.”

The Hoshidan huffed at her, ignoring her hand to ride behind her, jumping up with ease to ride sidesaddle. It was easier to fire the Fujin Yumi that way, what with the huge Nohrian blockade in the way.

Leona rolled her eyes, and spurred her horse into a gallop.

“Five!”

“Five!”

“Six, seven eight!”

“Nine—ten! Ugh—you can’t hide from me!”

Leona and Takumi’s count-off spread like wildfire across the battlefield, much to the amusement of all allies who could hear them. The two princesses rushed all across the battlefield, Leona’s magic and Takumi’s arrows lighting up the dark ravine with blue and green glows.

* * *

Ryouko lowered her Raijinto, lightning still crackling from it, as she looked up to see her little sister perched precariously behind Leona. Xandria also slowed down, lowering Siegfried to watch them ride around the battlefield, in an intense shout-match of increasing numbers.

Twin smiles crossed their faces, and when they looked back at each other, they both flushed, and hurried to wipe their smiles off their faces.

“P-Princess Xandria.” Ryouko was the first to recover, “Sounds like our sisters are getting along well.”

“Indeed,” the blonde stiffly agreed, and resolutely kept her gaze away from the gap that was opening in Ryouko’s armour, exposing the shorter woman’s smooth-looking collarbone. “... Quite a pleasant surprise.”

Ryouko looked at the furiously blushing princess, and noted how easily shadow-cloaked pale Nohrian skin flushed the deepest red. “Perhaps there is hope to this unlikely alliance after all.”

Xandria finally allowed herself to smile behind her hand, and she nodded. “Perhaps.”

As the smile they shared began to clear their relations, the sky above them grew even darker, and it began to rain.

* * *

Takumi eventually jumped off Leona’s mount to get to a flying one just a little out of her range. “Princess Leona!” she called over the sound of roaring rain, slicking her wet bangs out of her eyes to strain them searching for Leona. There she was—angry and powerful magic clearing out a small group of soldiers as she thundered towards her.

“Princess Takumi!” she yelled back, only to be interrupted by a bolt of magic. Her horse reared up, whinnying mightily in time for thunder to crack behind them, and Takumi’s eyes widened at the sight.

It was… breathtaking. Leona truly was a sight to behold.

But first, the bolt that caused her to look like that.

Takumi whirled around to see a man standing atop a rock formation, a tome in hand and cackling something frightfully creepy, his voice making her skin crawl.

“Princess Leona! How wonderful to see you here again!” he crowed, shooting another bolt of magic at her, but thankfully she dodged. Takumi hurried towards her, ignoring the wet _squelch_ of mud under her feet, seeping through her sandals, suddenly desperate to get to the blonde. “Ever since you and Princess Xandria left the castle, His Majesty has been so worried!”

“Don’t you mean _you_ are, Iago?” Leona was snarling. Her tone held more venom than when she spoke to Takumi. The grey-haired princess hurried to her, tugging desperately on her horse’s reins to get it to calm down, and the blond jolted to look down at her. “Takumi…”

The lack of ‘Princess’ should have been unsettling, but now was not the time.

Not with that look in Leona’s eyes. There was anger, and desperation, and annoyance, and, surprisingly— _fear_.

There was _something_ about this man. Something _wrong_.

Leona tore her gaze away from Takumi, grabbing hold of her shoulder to pull her back beside her.

“Ah, my little princess,” Iago purred, saccharine and it made Takumi’s skin crawl. Just _who_ was this man? “Of course I am. My sweet little student of tomefaire, since she was little.” Takumi’s eyes widened, and she stepped back as Leona’s horse moved to block her from his view, and she blinked up at Leona.

Was she… protecting her?

“You’d always been particularly close to my heart, Princess Leona.”

“Well, _you’ve_ always been particularly close to the receiving end of Brynhildr, you cheating traitor.” She snapped back, and her tome was at the ready, but she wasn’t doing anything. Why wasn’t she already killing this man? Takumi could barely see anything in the heavy rain, but she could see the way Brynhildr jumped around in her hand. She was shaking.

Princess Leona, the cold and terrifying executioner that Takumi had seen in Izuno was _scared_.

Somewhere in the distance, Takumi could hear Xandria’s voice calling for Leona, Camilla’s voice coming close in a discordant duet, but she knew she had to act. Fast. Leona wouldn’t be able to fight him alone.

In Takumi’s hands, the Fujin Yumi glowed, a warm green light that she had seen countless times before.

It was telling her to act. To fight, where Leona couldn’t.

“Oh?” Iago’s voice grated on her ears. “Are you hiding a friend behind there?”

“No, this battle’s between—” Leona began, but Takumi stepped out from behind her, bow drawn and arrow ready.

“I’m here.” She deadpanned, and she did not miss the way Iago’s eyes raked over her form. She shivered in disgust, aware of how her robes now clung to her body (and remembered, in a dull voice at the back of her mind, that Oboro would get mad at her for messing them up) thanks to the rain, and it made her want to put an arrow to his brain all the more. “And I’m not here to play games.”

She fired an arrow without warning, but Iago, the slippery bastard, managed to dodge it. She fired again and again, drawing him away from Leona. The blonde princess turned to scold her, but she simply shook her head.

“From what I’ve heard, Princess Leona, this bastard’s a cheating dick.” She deadpanned, “That means you can cheat, too, and I’m here to help you with just that!”

Leona struggled to reply, shock freezing her tongue limp in her mouth, but Takumi flashed her a grin.

“I’ve got shit resistance,” she said, and the expletive shocked Leona enough back to reality. “And he’s got a weapon advantage, but that’s not stopping me. And it shouldn’t stop you, either.”

She fired another arrow, just to keep him away, and she leaned up to squeeze Leona’s hand around her tome. “Kill him yourself. Whatever it was he did to you when you were younger, take revenge now.”

“What a rude little princess you are, Princess Takumi of Hoshido.” His voice suddenly spoke next to her, and Takumi nearly screamed, jumping to see the man had come right up next to her. The Fujin Yumi was useless this close. Oh, gods, she thought, as he stared right into her eyes. I am going to die here. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling it back, and she couldn’t help the scream that tore from her throat.

“I won’t let you, Iago!” Leona screamed, and branches shot up beneath the man, stabbing him through the gut. He gasped, choking out blood as Takumi stepped back, reeling from the pain in her scalp.

“That’s… impossible!” Iago choked, “You? I thought… I’d scared you… into never using… that tome… against me.”

Leona was panting, her hand outstretched at him, but the disbelief on her face was quickly being replaced by confidence and pride. “I had help.” She said simply, and she looked to Takumi. The grey-haired princess flushed, barely visible in the darkness around them, but she nodded. “Together?” Leona asked, her tone uncomfortably unsure, but Takumi let it slide.

“Together.” She agreed, and she drew her bow as Leona began to glow.

“P-please! Princess Leona, I beg—”

“Die.” They said together, and ended his life just as the rain began to clear.

As their sisters rushed to them, Corrin running close to them to hug them both close, shouting his apologies for getting them into danger and pulling Leona right off her horse, Takumi finally let herself smile a little, enjoying Corrin’s warmth despite his wet armour and hugging him back. Ryouko thundered into their hug, and Corrin let her go to let Takumi’s other sisters crowd her, much as Leona was being thronged by her sisters as well.

They managed to meet their gazes, buried in a hug with their older sisters (Takumi with Ryouko, and Leona with Camilla), and Takumi could finally relax, if just for a little bit.

This wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

No, it absolutely was not. _Not at all_.

She knew that modesty in Nohr wasn’t something as uptight as it was in Hoshido, Camilla being rather exemplary with the way she dressed in such revealing gowns. Hell, even her armour was very open, and Takumi had to admit to herself the many times she had caught herself staring at the Nohrian princess when they had first met.

But Leona… Leona made it hard to shrug things off.

She was so _casual_ about it. About walking around in a flimsy, pretty little number of a nightgown, of total nakedness in the hot springs, the list went _on_ and it was getting hard for Takumi to concentrate.

Not to mention practically the whole army called them twins.

“Princess Takumi.” She was in a simpler dress today, a lovely dark blue bodice with lace and ribbons with a matching skirt, and Takumi felt underdressed in her yukata.

“... Princess Leona.” She managed without stumbling over her words.

They stayed silent for a long moment, and finally the blonde sighed deeply, the furrow in her brow marring her face. “Let me make this clear: the fight we had against Iago was a moment of weakness for me.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Takumi scoffed, and Leona shot her a glare.

“I am… ugh. Grateful. For your help.” She managed behind bit teeth, “However, that does not mean we are going to be friends.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Takumi bit back. _Bitch_ , she wanted to throw in, but that wouldn’t do good for the Royal Family’s reputation. Ryouko would be disappointed in her.

Leona’s expression darkened. “Well, then. I suppose it should be pretty obvious but considering _you_ ,” Takumi literally _growled_ at her and she heard a hiss from the blonde in response, but Leona quickly withdrew and coughed daintily. “I’ll tell you now to stay out of my way.”

“Only if you stay out of mine,” Takumi bit back. “Insufferable little prick.”

“Scraggly whore.”

Oh, so she _was_ asking for it, was she?

“Prima donna bitch.” Takumi always _had_ to have the last say, and she wasn’t about to let Leona steal that away from her. She turned on her heel and stormed away, and tried not to ignore Xandria and Ryouko sitting together at a bench, discussing tactics with creased brows of worry on their faces, but at least they were getting along.

Takumi found herself watching Xandria tuck her hair behind her ear, only barely noticing Ryouko watching her as well, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Leona had a similar hair colour, her traitorous mind continued, but she probably couldn’t do what Xandria could with her curls. Still, the short hair did make her look a little boyish. Cute, even.

“Gods damn it, Takumi!” she screamed at herself, or at no one in particular, and she didn’t mind if she made a few chickens scurry away or that she scared Laslow into throwing his bucket of water at Odin. She slapped her cheeks lightly to get her to concentrate. “Focus! The Nohrian princess is a little bitch!”

A huge mega-bitch, she told herself. But also a very pretty one.

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath. This was going to be a long, _long_ campaign.

* * *

"And so, Corrin, if Princess Xandria’s team forked around the other way we’ll end up with a strategic advantage over the Vallites, and we’ll have the next three Dragon Veins easy.”

Ryouko’s voice at a meeting always lulled Takumi into a sense of security. She always sounded so assured of what she was saying, and it always made her feel safer. She trusted her big sister to call the right decisions, and Ryouko’s judgement never faltered.

“Ah, Princess Ryouko, if I may,” Xandria suddenly said, and Takumi had to admit her voice was soothing as well. Soft, yet stern, like her big sister’s, and it was… lovely…

A kick to her shin snapped her out of her daze and Takumi glowered in front of her to see Leona smirking at her from behind her hand.

“Getting a little sleepy, Princess Takumi?” she mouthed, Xandria’s voice melting into background noise, and Takumi glowered at her.

“Oh, sorry, I was up late last night keeping watch over camp, making sure Vallites weren’t going to slit that pretty little throat of yours.” She hissed back, kicking Leona’s shin harder than she did, and the blonde scowled at her. “Would be a shame to interrupt your little beauty sleep for a few cannon fodder assassins.”

“You whining little—”

“Leona,” Xandria scolded curtly, almost simultaneously with Ryouko’s bark of, “Takumi.”

The two younger princesses crossed their arms, and huffing, faced away from the other. Corrin sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples as the two Crown Princesses looked at him.

“Perhaps there should be a change in strategy, Corrin.” Xandria said.

“You’re right, big sister Xandria.” He grumbled, peering down at the small dirt box molded into the shape of the landscape they were charging into next with a tired expression on his face. Ryouko gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder.

“We’ll trust your judgement.” She told him, and he gave her a tiny smile.

“Alright, big sister Ryouko.” He sighed, “We’ll have paired teams forking the fort.”  He picked up a few pieces, and positioned a few at the left flank, the same number on the right flank, and the leftover pieces coming in from the front. “And I’ll be leading a smaller team coming in from the front.”

“Who will be going with you?” Camilla asked, “I’m ready to get my axe sharpened for you, Corrin darling.”

Corrin gave her a withered smile of embarrassment. “Um, Azura, Jakob and Felicia are. Sorry, big sister, but you’ll need to lead the right flank team.”

The smile on Camilla’s face fell. “Oh.” She simply deadpanned, and beside her Hinoka giggled lightly.

“Perhaps some other time, Princess Camilla.” She said, and the lavender-haired woman sighed, and bumped their shoulders.

“Perhaps,” she agreed, and Takumi blinked owlishly at her older sister. Did Camilla just…? She couldn’t have. Hinoka wasn’t… her _friend_ , was she?

“Right.” Corrin chuckled, “So, big sister Camilla and big sister Hinoka will be leading the charge on the right flank. It’s probably a good idea to have Leona and Takumi with them for backup as well.”

Takumi sat upright, back bolt straight, and she knew Leona was probably doing the same too.

“Big brother, wait just a damn minute—”

“Corrin, you can’t be serious—”

They even protested at the same time. How embarrassing.

“Calm yourselves, the both of you!” Corrin scolded them both, and Takumi flushed deeply to see Xandria and Ryouko daintily laughing behind their hands. Leona was in no better condition—the blonde was hiding behind Brynhildr in a feeble attempt to save face. “It’s a perfect opportunity to bond,” he continued, but there was a smile playing on his lips, and if Takumi wasn’t the same woman she was a few months ago, tied up and seething angrily in a locked hall in Izuno, then she would have probably shot an arrow through Corrin’s head. Or three. “Big sisters Xandria and Ryouko here,” the two women lost their smiles and coughed, suddenly scooting apart from one another but Corrin minded little. “Have been getting along rather well since they started fighting side by side. Big sisters Camilla and Hinoka too.”

“And me and Sakura too!” Elise chirped from where she and the redhead sat, holding their joined hands high up in the air, and Sakura giggled shyly. “We’re real good friends now!”

“Friends.” Sakura agreed, nodding hopefully, and all of them turned to look hopefully at Leona and Takumi.

“So, there you have it. A few more lifesaving situations, and promise, Takumi,” Corrin gave her a wink, seeing as Leona was resolutely avoiding looking at his face, “You’ll be good friends in no time. Hell, you’re practically twins already!”

“As if I’m anything like her!” Leona suddenly yelled, her voice cracking as she stood up abruptly, and Takumi realised her face was red like those tomatoes she dearly liked. Not that she’d been paying attention to that. Not at all. “Y-you’re… you’re…” she stuttered, failing with her words as she grew flustered at her outburst. “You’re the biggest meanie, big brother!”

Takumi’s eyes widened. Had she…?

Leona gasped, hand clapping over her mouth in shock, but Corrin looked absolutely _delighted_. “Ah, oh gods, Leona, you’re so damn cute.” He cooed, and Takumi couldn’t help but agree with him, as Leona cupped her hands over her burning cheeks.

“Shut up,” she also seemed to lose her eloquence when she was flustered, too. “I can’t… believe you, big brother.” She hissed, but it lacked venom, only embarrassment, and Leona stormed out of the room.

Takumi sat there, bewildered, and she knew her yukata’s sleeve was slipping down her shoulder, but she turned to look at Corrin, who was still laughing into his fist.

“It’s been ages since Leona said something like that,” Camilla commented wistfully. “Ah, she’s just absolutely adorable.”

She is, Takumi agreed in her mind, but her mouth wasn’t quite following the memo. “I am, too.”

The whole room fell silent, and the weight of what she said sunk in. Takumi’s cheeks burned brightly, and she, too, stood up, mortified.

“Well, that you are.” Ryouko warmly agreed, breaking the silence.

“True, true!” Sakura nodded, but it wasn’t enough to get Takumi to stay. She didn’t quite make time to hurl some weak insult at Corrin, and instead she just ran outside, a little less gracefully than Leona’s stuttering sprint out of the war council room.

Corrin laughed fondly, shaking his head. “Ah, I love my sisters.” He sighed, and turned back to delegating tasks for his remaining sisters and their units.

* * *

The fifty-third time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, it was the middle of the night, and she had been woken up by someone screaming in the room next to hers. It was Leona’s room (no surprises there, thanks to Corrin’s “genius” planning of his astral plane Castle) and Takumi had no qualms pulling on a haori atop her yukata and heading outside to bang on the princess’s door, all too ready to chew her out the moment the door opened.

When it did, she thought Leona looked haunting. Hauntingly beautiful, and her complaints died on her tongue.

Leona looked back at her with sunken eyes, sleepless dark rings under them and her hair, now longer than it used to be when they first met, was anything but impeccable. Golden locks stuck out like haystraw, and the headband Takumi was so used to seeing her with was gone. Her cheeks were wet, fresh with tears, and her lips were swollen and red, possibly from being bitten.

Like that, Takumi’s traitorous mind whispered, she could use a good feel-better kiss.

The blonde huffed, her breath shaking. “Princess… Takumi.” Her speech was halting, shaky. “I sincerely apologise for the inconvenience I may have brought.” She began to step back to close the door. “I will make it up to you in the morning.”

“Hold on, wait.” Takumi didn’t know why she wanted to keep talking to her, why she held her hand out to block the door from closing, why she wanted to make Leona’s tears go away. “I… I’m a light sleeper anyway, and I was about to get a nightcap.”

A wry grin spread across Leona’s face, and for once, Takumi was grateful to see it. “I didn’t know you drank, Princess Takumi.” She commented, “... Nor that Hoshidan nightcaps are had in the middle of the night rather than before bedtime.”

“I _knew_ I was using that word wrong.” She grumbled, and it pulled a soft, genuine smile from the blonde woman. A huff of breath was hardly a laugh, but Takumi counted it as a win, anyway. Leona shook her head, and leaned against the doorway.

“Well, Princess Takumi, I hope you don’t mind if I join you?” she asked, “I could use a midnight snack from the mess hall.”

No snide correction. No insult. Nothing. Just an invitation to a midnight snack.

“Yeah, okay.” Takumi nodded slowly, and she finally allowed herself to smile at her. She stepped back, and Leona stepped outside to show Takumi she was in that elegant translucent nightgown again, the one that had a neckline plunging deeper than any Hoshidan garb Takumi had ever seen, and she couldn’t help but ogle the swell of her breasts beneath Nohr’s version of silk.

(Takumi couldn’t remember what it was called, only that she had a hard time pronouncing it. Chee-fon? She-fawn? Something-or-other.)

Leona didn’t seem to mind, or notice her staring, simply shutting the door behind her and slowly walking towards the gate to the yard where the mess hall was. Takumi hurried after her, and after a long moment of internal debate, she shrugged her haori off and held it up to Leona. The blonde blinked at her, coming to a stop, and Takumi flushed deeply.

“You’re probably cold in that nightgown.” She mumbled, insistently shaking the haori at her. “Just… put this on, please.”

Leona took it from her, a knowing smile on her face, and pulled it on. She sighed deeply, content. “It’s warm.” She commented, and Takumi’s flush grew hotter. Thank the gods the night was dark.

“Yeah, well, I was just wearing it.” Takumi mumbled as they walked into the mess hall. No one was around that late in the evening, so Takumi took it upon herself to brew herself and Leona tea. The blonde sat at the counter as Takumi lit the stove, silently boiling some water before reaching for the tin of matcha she knew Sakura left on the shelf. She turned around to see Leona reaching for the milk, and she shook her head.

“No milk,” she said, setting the pot down and steeping the matcha in the water. She reached for two cups, one clay and Hoshidan in make, and another, white china and hailing from Nohr, and she huffed in slight amusement to see Leona reach for the Hoshidan cup. “Is that how you Nohrians drink tea?”

“Well, yes.” Leona replied, watching Takumi carefully remove the tea leaves and pouring tea into both cups. She walked around the counter to sit next to Leona, sighing deeply as she blew on it to cool it down. “I’ve always had my tea with milk. I’m not too particular with its bitterness. The same can’t be said for my older sisters, however.”

“Huh,” Takumi hummed, sipping her matcha and scowling. It wasn’t as robust as Sakura made it. She still needed practice after all. “Believe it or not, big sister Ryouko hates bitter tea too.” She giggled slightly. “She also _makes_ better tea than I do, but whatever.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Leona smiled back, and she took a sip of the matcha. “This is lovely, though. Earthy, and warm. Not too robust.”

Takumi felt warmth blossom in her chest. Not a lot of people appreciated the way she made tea; of the four of them she had always been the worst at it, and their mother always joked about her holding the “most interesting” tea ceremonies Hoshido would ever have the pleasure of having.

“Uh, it’s because I’m not actually _that_ good at making tea.” Takumi confessed, flustered feelings loosening her tongue around the woman she considered a cutthroat rival. “Matcha is a little stronger than this… watery thing.”

“Mm, I rather like it like this.” Leona hummed, sighing deeply. “It’s very calming.”

“Maybe I can try Nohrian tea, too, next time?” Takumi asked, and the two looked at each other, surprise clear on both their faces. She hadn’t just implied a _next time_ , had she?

“Well, I don’t see why not.” The blonde replied, and it felt like a plug being pulled from her chest. Takumi slumped in relief, and Leona chuckled softly. “Our battles together have softened us up, haven’t they?”

“Yeah.” Takumi agreed. “Looks like big brother Corrin was right.” She giggled slightly. “You called him a meanie.”

“Only out of instinct.” Leona huffed, but she, too, was chuckling slightly. “I heard you also had a similar outburst.”

“Well, there’s a reason why everyone on camp calls us twins.” Takumi sighed, toying with her hair. She had forgotten to tie it up before she left her room, so it billowed around her in messy waves, still with the knots she got while fighting on the battlefield. Her eyes widened to see Leona’s fingers twirl a lock of her hair around, and she relaxed, letting the blonde play with her hair.

“Well.” She sighed. “What are your hobbies?”

“Excuse me?” Takumi blinked.

“I’d like to see how twin-like we really are.” Leona chuckled, sipping her matcha again. “I rather like beef stew.”

“What’s that?” Takumi asked, “Is it like miso soup?”

“Mee-so?” Leona echoed, cocking her head.

“Yeah. Fermented bean paste soup. It’s my favourite.”

Leona smiled a little. “I see. Beef stew is soup, too.” She nodded. “I also play chess, it’s this tactical board game in Nohr—”

“In Hoshido, it’s called shogi.” Takumi was also beginning to smile. “I’m the best shogi player of the four of us. Makes up for my shitty tea preparation skills, Ryouko-nee-sama always says.”

“Isn’t that a conversation starter.” Leona finally laughed, and Takumi thought how _nice_ it sounded. She should laugh and smile more, she thought. “Well. Perhaps we are more alike than we thought.”

“Yeah.” Takumi chuckled, and took a look at Leona again. She looked much more relaxed now, the tears on her cheeks now dry and replaced with a warm pink glow. The circles under her eyes were still there, dark from sleeplessness, and Takumi knew it wasn’t because Leona was staying up late at night reading. The screaming that woke her up told her as much. “Hey, um… you don’t mind me asking you something, do you?”

“Fire away.” Leona hummed.

“Can you tell me about that Iago guy?” She asked, and Leona’s hand stilled, Takumi’s hair slipping out from between her fingers. She quickly sat up, and without thinking, held onto the blonde’s hands, squeezing. “Please. I’m…” she struggled to find the right word, “... Concerned. About how he treated you. Or any of your sisters. You were so _scared_ of him, that for a moment Brynhildr stopped working for you.”

Leona’s hand gripped Takumi’s, hard.

“And… uh. I saw the way he looked at me.” She swallowed, hard. Admittedly, it was just a stare, but it was enough to have her skin crawling, and a little more wary of shadows from then on. She even had a nightmare about it once. “And I was… _scared_ , too.”

“You didn’t look it.” Leona’s voice was dry, but so, so tired. “You were as brave as can be.”

Takumi wasn’t used to hearing praise like that, especially from a woman like Leona. She flushed, and shrugged. “Someone had to be.” She said, “The Fujin Yumi said I could do it, so I did.”

Leona smiled at that. “Well, that was true. I would never have found the strength to use Brynhildr against that man were it not for you.” She suddenly leaned to the side, on Takumi, and the other girl froze, feeling her warmth through the haori she was wearing draped over her shoulders. “Thank you, Takumi. I… never had a chance to thank you properly.”

“Without insulting me to hell and back.”

She chuckled. “Yes, without insulting you to hell and back.”

Takumi nodded.

“Very well. I suppose you have the right to know, considering he’s frightened you terribly as much as he frightened me.” Leona sighed. “Iago was our father’s adviser. Practically his right hand man.” She explained, “He was a sorcerer, one who dabbled in dark magic, and he absolutely sickens me at how low he can stoop for his own gain.”

Takumi rubbed her back reassuringly.

“When I was born, he was already in place. I suppose he’s been around since big sister Xandria was born, actually.” She frowned. “We never liked him. He's a smarmy man who's a bloodline purist, and he was a… jerk to all the children except big sister Xandria.”

“Yeowch.” Takumi frowned.

“But then I showed promise in using Brynhildr, and he changed.”

Takumi felt her hand tighten in hers.

“Father had him train me day and night after that. And… Iago had some… unorthodox techniques.”

“Tell it to me straight, Leona.” She dropped the title suddenly, and the blonde gaped at her. Takumi stared her down determinedly. “Don't be too surprised. I'm not a big fan of stupid formality in a discussion this heavy.” She held up Leona’s hands in hers. “Please. Did he do anything to you?”

“I-it's not actual assault.” She confessed quietly, as if her voice would wake the whole camp and she would be under ridicule by everyone. “H-he… said _things_. Touched me. Said that if I told anyone anything, then… then Elise. My big sisters.” She was trembling, but Leona couldn't stop. Now that she was unloading years and years worth of trauma on an ear willing to listen. “I couldn't… I didn't want him to…” Leona began to sob, hands balling into fists as she covered her eyes and her whole body shook.

Takumi couldn't take watching her cry. She pulled her into a tight hug, and Leona clung to her as she continued.

“But all that was for… nothing.”

Takumi froze at that. Her words were small, fragile. Tiny paper lantern lights in the middle of a monsoon storm. Takumi’s hands balled into fists in Leona’s haori.

“Iago was already doing stuff to big sister Camilla.” She whispered. “And… and if I didn't know better, big sister Xandria’s hiding what he's done to her too.”

“Oh, gods.” She breathed. “That bastard deserved worse than what we gave him.”

“True.” Leona's voice was defeated, scornful even, but she hugged Takumi tighter. “But I'm just glad I was able to do it at all.”

“... Me too.”

She felt her smile against her cheek, the movement of her soft skin against hers, and Takumi stroked her short blonde hair.

“Thank you, truly.” Leona quietly said. “Perhaps we _can_ be friends.”

Takumi truly wished the same.

* * *

The two-hundred and seventy-ninth time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, she was hiding in an alcove with blooming vines of some Nohrian flower overrunning it, peering at something beyond what Takumi could see, a cup of tea and a book left forgotten by her thighs. Today she was dressed in a simple boyish number Oboro had tried making in the style of Nohrian prince Lolita fashion, or whatever she had called it.

Shorts that went barely past halfway down her thighs, yet the fabric reached up over her stomach and under her breasts, the black emphasising them to the point Takumi sometimes just stopped to stare. There were ribbons at her throat, holding her blouse closed, and ribbons at her wrists to hold the cuffs closed. Takumi steadied herself, taking a deep breath, and approached her.

“Princess Leona.” She said, and the blonde jumped, her hair bouncing by her movement. It was longer now, Takumi thought, watching it swish in elegant waves over Leona’s shoulders. Was she growing it out?

“P-Princess Takumi. You surprised me.” Leona took a deep breath and scooted aside to let Takumi sit next to her on the stone ledge she was using as a stool and bench. “What is the matter?”

Her eyes darted towards behind the vine wall that hid them from view of the castle courtyard, and Takumi raised an eyebrow at her.

“ _I_ should be asking _you_ that.” She commented, discreetly moving a few vines to the side to peer at what it was that was bothering Leona so.

In the courtyard, Xandria and Ryouko were crossing swords in a friendly spar. Xandria had in her hands a wooden broadsword, while Ryouko had a shinai. Takumi cocked her head.

“Our older sisters are sparring again.” She deadpanned. “Anything else that's new?”

“Watch them carefully!” Leona hissed. “You'll see what I mean!”

Takumi frowned at her friend, but obeyed. She watched as Ryouko jabbed at Xandria’s opening, only to have her blocked, and the taller woman swung her sword at Ryouko in time for her to jump away.

“... Not seeing it.”

“ _Keep watching!_ ”

Ryouko charged in again, Xandria dodging elegantly to the side in a twirl not unlike the dancing ladies Takumi saw in ballrooms, and she swung at Ryouko again to be met with a parry, smoothly transitioning to a deflect. She recovered quickly, hurrying back away from danger, but Ryouko was faster, swatting at her foot with the shinai to knock her down. The wooden broadsword flew out of Xandria’s hands, clattering away to Corrin’s feet, the dragon prince clapping delightedly.

“That was amazing, the two of you!” He cheered, and Ryouko offered him a grateful smile, before making her way to Xandria to let her up.

“A little faster next time, my friend,” she warmly said, and Xandria chuckled as she took Ryouko’s hand to get up on her feet. Ryouko pulled her up, a little more forcefully than intended, and Xandria stumbled forward to land awkwardly in the shorter woman’s arms.

“O-oh, I-I'm terribly sorry, Princess Ryouko!” Xandria stammered, flushing deep red as Ryouko did the same.

“N-no, the fault was mine, Princess Xandria! I know I am sometimes unaware of my strength…”

So far neither she nor Xandria were making a move to part. Takumi tried not to stare at how Xandria's breasts pressed against her sister’s.

“Are you seeing that?” Leona hissed next to her. “That… _That_!”

Takumi could hear the capital T in her tone, for some reason. “L-Leona, that really isn't a lot…”

“They're _touching_!” Leona's voice raised to a shrill tone Takumi had started associating with shock, exasperation and her being flustered. “ _Touching_!”

“I don't see what the big deal is.” Takumi sighed exasperatedly, as finally Xandria and Ryouko parted, still stammering apologies, faces burning red in embarrassment. Corrin, the jerk, was laughing.

“You know, the two of you should spit it out already.” Corrin commented, as Ryouko fumbled to pick up Xandria’s broadsword. “Honestly, the two of you are so close now all you gotta do is kiss or something.”

“Corrin!” Twin voices scolded at him, loud with embarrassment, and he only laughed some more.

“Only a matter of time!” He cooed, and suddenly Silas was at his side, asking him to look at something. Corrin gave his older sisters both a smile, and followed Silas away.

“See?” Leona hissed beside her. “Corrin saw it too.”

“That… our sisters could hit it off?” She ventured and Leona nodded. “Well… don't they, though?”

Leona blinked at her owlishly. “But… but big sister Xandria is a Nohrian princess! They can't just—they can't—”

“What, you saying Hoshidans and Nohrians can't get along enough to maybe start a relationship?” Takumi didn't like where the direction of this conversation was going, but she knew what Ryouko was like when she grew a crush. She fell in love rather slowly, like she was unaware of it happening, until it was too late. Like honey being poured from a bottle.

Leona opened and closed her mouth, trying to find a comeback but failing.

“I mean, come on, right?” Takumi laughed nervously. “Look at you and me. We said we won't be friends, but here we are.”

Leona blinked, and eventually she smiled at that. “Well… I suppose.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, flushing slightly, and Takumi chalked it up to the heat around them. No use trying to get her hopes up here. “I should be more open to the prospect of even deeper bonds between Nohr and Hoshido.”

“Y-yeah…” Takumi replied, and the air grew thick between the two of them, and she knew it was getting awkward, pregnant with things Takumi had yet to say. “Me too.”

* * *

Later on, Takumi found Xandria backed against the wall by Ryouko, the image slightly hilarious given their height difference. The blonde woman was blushing furiously and in the middle of a stutter of disbelief when Ryouko suddenly kissed her, and Takumi took this as her cue to leave.

She found Leona sitting alone in the courtyard on her usual bench, very obviously pretending to read, but Takumi could see her peering at her over the book she was holding. Upside-down.

“They're dating.” She simply stated, sitting down next to Leona, who put her book down and crossed her legs.

“What did you see them doing?” She asked her urgently.

“Ryouko-nee-sama had Princess Xandria back against the wall.” Takumi explained slowly. “Making out.”

Leona flushed. “Well, at least you didn't see Princess Ryouko’s head under big sister Xandria’s skirt.”

Takumi scowled. “They're like wild animals, those two.”

“Indeed.” Leona giggled. “Though… if I found my soulmate, I wouldn't mind a life like that.” She looked down at her hands folded on her lap. “Someone that makes you incredibly happy… big sister is a lucky woman.”

The look of wistfulness on Leona’s face clicked something in Takumi’s mind.

Leona was a beautiful woman. Pretty, like one of Sakura’s porcelain dolls, and she also had such a beautiful mind. She was intelligent, eloquent, with a sharp wit and tongue and charm both drier than the Flame Tribe and yet as bright as the dawn itself. She was a work of art. Not as uptight as her sister Xandria, or as free-spirited as Camilla, or child-like like Elise. Leona was her own woman. Strong and beautiful and weak and everything in between.

This realisation also made Takumi learn something new about herself.

She, much like her older sister Ryouko, fell in love too slowly, like the beginning few drops of monsoon rain. Tentative, singular, scattered and soft, one by one so it was hardly noticeable, and then came the torrent of water. A broken dam. A waterfall of the blessings of monsoon.

One look from Leona and Takumi knew.

She was drowning. Her heart had burst, overflowed. If Ryouko had too much honey in her tea, Takumi was drowning in her own big blue sea.

“I hope I find someone like that too.” Leona quietly admitted, and Takumi simply nodded, holding her hand.

“I hope so too.” She said.

 _And I hope that someone is me_.

* * *

The two-hundred and ninety-fifth time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, her eyes were wild, wide with fear and worry and looking into her own as she dangled off the edge of a broken bridge. Takumi’s heart was pounding out of her chest, choking her lungs as she could hear Xandria threatening Anthony or some other, but all she could focus on was her fear. She was going to die here. Oh, gods, let the Great Dragons have mercy.

“Princess Takumi!” Leona practically screamed. “Take my hand!”

Her voice cut through the haze of panic in Takumi’s mind, and she jolted, slipping a little closer to oblivion as the rocks she held on to began to crumble.

“Takumi, _please_!” Leona’s eyes filled with tears, and it occurred to her that Leona would be upset if she’d died. Heartbroken, maybe, but Takumi wasn’t a woman who filled herself with false hope. In the very east, she would not let a good friend mourn an unnecessary death.

She lunged her hand up, grabbing Leona’s hand, and together with Ryouko, they heaved her up back to safety. Corrin, Camilla and Hinoka were having a hard time restraining Xandria’s anger at a whimpering, cowering Anthony, but Takumi could hardly care.

High on adrenaline, still on the edge with fear even as Ryouko checked her over worriedly, she turned away from her sister to grab Leona’s shoulders. The blonde gaped at her.

“Princess T-Takumi?” She stuttered, and she would have no more of that ‘Princess’ business. Camilla and Hinoka, as well as Elise and Sakura all had dropped the titles by now.

“Thank you, Leona, _so much_.” She breathed, slurred with the livewire of nerves still raw under her skin, and she leaned in to firmly kiss her.

The suddenness was enough to get everyone to freeze, and was also enough to shock Takumi back to rational thinking. She jumped back, clapping her hands over her mouth in horror at what she had done.

“S-shit!” she swore, “I-I’m so sorry, Princess Leona, I-I…”

She was smiling. Oh, gods, she was smiling.

“Took you long enough.” She laughed, and she pulled her back into another kiss, and Xandria’s anger at Anthony was forgotten for another time.

* * *

The three-hundredth time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, she was naked, panting lightly beneath her as they basked in the afterglow of orgasm. She had a small smile on her face, her chest heaving with breaths, and her neck and collarbones were dotted with love bites and bruises, and Takumi knew she had the same set on her own neck and collarbone.

She would wear them like prized pearls. Leona would do the same.

“Oh, Takumi.” She sighed contentedly, pulling her close for another kiss. “Stay with me forever.”

“Gods, I want to.” She replied against Leona’s lips. “Leona, please marry me.”

She pulled away to see a smile on her lover’s lips, and tears welling in her eyes.

“Of course I will.”

* * *

The three-hundred something-something time Princess Takumi saw Princess Leona, she thought she was a stunning beauty.

She also thought that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

She watched Leona walking down the aisle, pout on her lips rather than a huge smile and accompanied by a blush deeper than makeup, as always, in the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. None could compare. Not Ryouko’s dress when she married Xandria, not the dress Camilla was planning to wear with her marriage with Hinoka. This dress was _Leona’s_ , and that was what made it so utterly beautiful.

She had her arm wrapped around Xandria’s, hand shaking as she gripped her older sister’s bicep, and she gave her a reassuring pat as they walked.

Takumi herself had a smile on her face. She couldn’t be happier, and when Leona met her eye, her lips, sweet pink, mirrored the smile on her face.

As they exchanged vows, officiated by Yukimura, she couldn’t imagine her wedding going any other way.

She wasn’t going to marry some stupid prince.

She wasn’t going to be marrying influence.

She was going to marry the woman she loved, and with the way Leona looked back at her, she knew Leona thought the same.

The war was far from over, they both knew, as they kissed, but that didn’t matter.

They had each other. That alone was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets enough complaints (lmao) i'll go do the ryouko/xandria side too, why not.
> 
> also can someone tell me when ryoumarx week is and provide the tumblr link i can't?????? find it


End file.
